Dont Don
by Sinless14
Summary: One mistake is all it took. Now we lead a life on the run; while the ones who said to help us, hunts us down. Rated M for violent language, Gore, Sexual Themes and Content. R&R. Naruto/unknown.


__**Wells here another story...i know it not much, but im am losing my muses on a lot of my stories right now. So...I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not within my copyrights at the moment. Come back when it does.  
**

* * *

_~One mistake is all it take~_

The wails of sirens echoed through the abandoned streets of Konoha; the sharp yet piercing sounds of gunfire. The rumble of heavy vehicles engines; with the sudden shouts of commands. The screeching sound of wheels turning corners sharply; before returning its pursuit after someone. The black silhouettes of people running in the headlights of three vehicles; jumping over the falling rubble of buildings. One advances on them; preparing to ram them off the road. The the sudden increase in gas; the engines gives a mighty roar as it sped up to come up behind them. A person turns his head; his eyes wide. He reaches to grab the person on his right as both went up in smoke. The vehicle was relentless against the others; ending their lives with a care. The vehicles came to a load halt; the hatches along the side open as armed men and women rushed out. Crowding around the fallen ones; weapons aim at them.

"Three down. Two to go sir." Said one. Turning around it looks upon raven haired man.

"Shit...any idea where they went?" He asked.

"No sir. We have tracker on them once we cleared the scene." The person said.

"Good." The man turn to walk away; "Boss won't be happy we lost two of them. Team six head to sector four and assist The Bomber; Team ten stay here and clear them mess up. Team Five will be on me." The teams all gave a nod. They went their separate ways; the vehicles leaving dust behind them.

A once beautiful and warm temple now laid in ruins along the street. The shine of the moon peeking through the cracks and hole in the roof. A swirl of smoke appeared before two people rolled out onto the hardwood floor. Sprawled and sweating the two were; out of breath and out of sight for the moment. One was a fairly tan male with sun kiss blond hair and bright blue eyes. Wearing a red sleeveless hooded shirt with black cargo pant with burnt red shoes. He turned his head to his right at the person he saved. An angelic face, decorated with silky blond hair. Eye closed as the person seems to be asleep. Only in a short white shirt that showed her toned stomach. Skin tight black pants with flats. Closing his eyes he let out a groan; the adrenaline finally wearing off; he looked down to his thigh; seeing a small burn hole in his pants, trimmed with his blood. Sitting up; he winced as the pain took him to new levels.

"Your hurt?" said a soft voice. The man looked to his right; seeing bright yet almost dead baby blues staring at him.

"Eh...just a flesh wound." He mumbled. He watched her sit up; sliding closer to him as he looked at the bullet wound.

"Bullshit Naruto. You injured." She growled; "Let me see." The man now named Naruto leaned back, now getting sight of the medical pack strapped to her back. She pulled out a bandage roll, scalpel, syringe and a bottle of morphine. Using the scalpel she cut the hole in his pants bigger. She let out a gasp as the bullet was being pushed out of the hole.

"The wound." She looked up at him; "It healing itself?" Naruto let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it kinda does that. After effects of the experiments." The lady looked down in shame.

"So it's true." her eyes were focused on his leg; "They did experiment on others." Naruto raised a brow.

"Explain?" She looked up at him.

"I was sure they only used a few. I didn't know about the others." Naruto looked up at the moon; know exactly what she spoke of. "So what did you develop?" Naruto looked back at her.

"Enhanced Regeneration, Energy Blades and Telep-"

"Teleportation?" She said interrupting him.

"Yeah." She lowered her head; "Three...that's more than most have, less then a few I know of. It explains why your healing quickly."

"How about you?"

"Project 15856." Naruto's eyes went wide. He scooted back from her; causing her to lower her head.

"Nightshade...your Nightshade." She nodded her head. Tear began to form in her eyes.

"Dream Imprisonment, Dream Manipulation and Dream Walking. They wanted me to examine the minds of the other. Look for any rebels and anyone who would fit. I was responsible for so many people dying because of my gifts." Naruto watched as she broke into tears, pulling her knees to her chest she began to mumble to herself.

"You're also Ino. A nice and caring girl with plans." Naruto came up behind her; pulling her to his chest; "The Organization won't get us or the others." Ino nuzzled herself closer as the moon began to shift through the sky.

Waves crashed along the bedrock, rain pouring hard as the storm that surrounded the island grew bigger. Shipwrecks seemed to grow on the island as two people stood side by side. hooded cloaks kept them dry from the growing storm. Not far from them was the mountain that reached far into the sky. They began to move, walking slowly up the stone path to the mountain. It didn't take them long to find the cave carved into the mountain, let alone the two steel doors placed a few feet into the mouth of it. Walking up, one pulled its hood down to let the rusty hair show. He held his hand up to the door, giving a telekinetic push. The doors were sent crashing in, he pulled his hand back as he was grasping something. Slowly floating out was a man dark skin man with wild brown hair and slit eyes. He was in mid shift; his lower body almost resembling a wolves hind legs. He let out a growl, sound close to wolf. The rust hair man let out a laugh, bringing the half animal guy closer to him before the person beside him had the half animal in chains.

"Are you Inuzuka?" He asked. The animal guy gave another growl, before he slowly began to shift back. Standing; well more like sitting he was fully human with a scowl on his face.

"What's it to yeah?" He asked. His canine showing through his scowl.

"Boss has a job for you and your kin."

"Kin? Ha! I have no kin. You've all seen to that." He broke out the chains, standing up and dusting himself off. "That pack you gave me to be _kin _can all do his job. Besides, we all don't mix well anyways." He turned to walk away; "you were different Nagato. Much different." The man named Nagato let out a scoff; bring his hand back up to hold the man in his spot.

"How bout your son? How would Kiba feel if I killed the man thats his father?" The man turned to look Nagato, his eyes narrow; canine sharp as he let out a roar.

"LEAVE MY SON OUT OF THIS!"

"Then do the job Balto, and we will." Balto, lowered his head in shame before nodding.

"Who am I hunting?" Nagato grew a smile.

Naruto let out a groan as his opened to the bright light that entered the church that he sat in. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around stretching the muscles in his back and arms. He stopped; seeing Ino glaring deeply at him. He grew a smile as and waved before going back to what he was doing. She blinked only once before letting out a sigh. She found out the other three she was and Naruto escaped with survived; barely. There were more to her abilities, more that most people didn't know of. She knew why they were hunting them, they wanted her back. She know who was the one who cause the apocalyptic attack; the same attack that destroyed historical section of Konoha. She knew Naruto didn't know the reason behind the experiments or how they came to be. Letting out another sigh, she looked out the stain glass window into the bright morning sun.

"How much do you know?" She asked. Naruto looked at her with question; but after a few seconds he knew what she meant.

"Not much. Why?" Ino let out a sigh; knowing she was going to have to explain it to him.

"Spiritual, Physical and Balanced. Those are the three types of abilities you can _receive_. The Organization; 50% were Spiritual, 49% were Physical and only 1% were Balanced. To obtain the greatest state, one must sacrifice something of greater or equal value. The Organizations first law and its only true law. Remember where the base was located at?"

"Where The Hokage Monument once stood in our parents time."

"True, buried deep underneath the monument was the source to where our abilities came from. When the explosion happened; it destroyed the monument, but also release what was buried into the air. Those with the first contact were found first, later died. That was when the Organization came into play. Using those bodied as the template and later the genetic source to us. That event was over thirty years ago. It's the reason why a lot of us were kidnapped from our parents. Rookie Group."

"Haha...it was a funny name they gave us."

"Yeah. The organization called the people that started us, those who came before us; 'The Ancient Race'. Due to how old some of the bodies were dated back to."

"Why tell me all this?" Naruto asked.

"Because; there are the Unmarked. A group that are fighting against the Organization to protect people like us from them. They learned how to control and tap into their abilities on their own. That shows that it is possible to learn on our own." Ino let out a sigh, went to spoke again when it was interrupted by sirens. Not the normal sirens that they heard from the night before; but sirens of a public execution. Ino looked at Naruto, who in turn was looking out the window. Word didn't need to be spoken, as both blond ran out the church into the crowded streets of the ruined historical district. Walking with an alert look; they followed the mass of people through the streets. Naruto felt Ino grasp his hand in fear as they came to a stop.

Standing on a platform a few feet above the crowd was a man in a ripped, charred, tattered cloak over his all black outfit. Sitting upon his silver colored hair was a skull shape mask. He paced back and forth, his hands behind his back as he spew word at the crowd, making them cower to him. Naruto seen the man before; twice to exact; the same could be said for Ino. But she met him on multiple occasions. Naruto looked back at Ino; who was in a daze. Her baby blue eyes were glazed in white, almost like ice. Naruto knew what she was doing; she was dream walking. His head snapped back to the man on the platform.

"Listen to me my brethren, they have tried to escape from our firm yet caring hands. Almost losing control of the power they hold. This is not a thing the Organization except from its students. And as such; they are being held as criminals to the state. And to show those of that have not been captured yet what is to come if they keep in hiding. Bring them out." Naruto's eyes went wide as the three that were with them were walked on stage; bruised and beaten.

Then it dawn on Naruto why the people were scared; standing before him weren't the ordinary executioners that the Organization have; but Hidan and his group. Controlling the fear of those around them; he was making it seemed like its a bad idea to leave the damn place. Looking back at Ino who was back to normal; he let out a sigh. So much was happening around him; he could sense it. The crowd grew more or less quiet now; giving Hidan what he wanted.

"Now, watch as I teach these the lesson of betrayal." Walking up one of them, he placed his right hand upon his head. It was quiet for a brief minute; before guy burst into screams of pain and agony. the other two could watch as what would be there end. The whole thing took only a minute; before the guy fell to the ground face first dead. Hidan moved to the next one; who in return plead for his life.

"Sorry, but god frown down upon those who betray his words." Hidan said softly; repeating the process once more. When it came down to the last one, Hidan smirk grew bigger the amount of fear that was being given off by the crowd and the poor guy before him. He went to place his hand upon the guy's forehead, when an arrow shot thought it, redirecting his hand away. Snapping around, he yelled.

"WHO DARE STOPS GOD JUDGMENT UPON THESE SOULS!"

"Me." Said a high pitch voice. Hidan, Naruto and Ino all looked up. Standing ontop of a building, was a woman with two bun in her hair, wearing a red long dress, a slit along the right side holding a recurve bow in her hands; "Hawke eye of the Unmarked." She drew her hand back before releasing another arrow. Hidan grabbed the guy he was to kill to protect himself from the strike. Only for it to fail as the arrow grazed the man cheek but stuck Hidan in the chest. A swirl of fire appeared on the platform, outreach a man grabbing the guy that was to be executed and pulled him in. The fire vanished as the lady standing on the building stopped her assault on the cultist. She gave a little giggle and performed a backflip off the rooftop. Hidan let out a roar in anger; turning to look at the crowd; he spotted Naruto's and Ino's blond hair.

"You!" He said pointing. Naruto pulled Ino into his embrace; going up in a wisp of smoke. Before Hidan could speak, he was pushed back by one of his cult followers; being reminded of what his job was.

The horizon lit bright red-orange, as the burning embers flicker into the dark sky covered with dark grey almost black clouds. The cityscape in ruins as the building begins to crumble and fall to the floor. The roads cracked and eroded. Sirens feel the city air, as people quickly make their way from one place to the next, never straying outside longer than usual for the fear of coming under great peril. The sirens grow louder as a duo runs through the streets, hopping over the rubble that lay in their way. Following close behind them, a large truck speeds through the road trying to obtain the two sprinters. Bright lights hit them from the front momentarily blinding them. As they use their arms to shield them from the searing lights, two hands reach out and grab both by the back of their leather jackets pulling them into the darkened alley. They turn around prepared to attack whoever was behind them, halting as their eyes adjust. The figure motions for them to follow, leading the duo farther into the alley, before opening the sewer hole.

"Ew, you have got to be kidding me. I'm not going down there; it smells," states one of the two runners.

The other one shoves them hard before jumping in after with their savior following right behind them. The slowly slide the cover over them in hopes of hiding from the predators. Holding their breath, they listen to the oncoming footsteps. "Where did they go? They couldn't have gotten far."

"Should we report back to headquarters that we lost them?"

"No…you want him on our ass. Did you see what his did to Shark; keep searching they should still be in the area."

"Yes, sir!" The footsteps fade away as the sound of a car engine gets louder, before fading in the background underneath the crumbling sounds of the city. Three sighs of relief escaped, turning to each other; their eye darting between them.

"Your safe for now." Spoke the one who saved them; "Come; lets get you all to Base Camp." walking away, but stopped when noticing they weren't moving.

"Why should we follow you?" Spoke one.

"Yeah?" Spoke to other. "You could be leading us into a trap to be sent back to the hell hole." Letting out a sigh; it knew it was going to be hard to explain. Reaching into its pant pocket, it pulled out a lighter and a box of cigars. Placing one between its lips and lighting it.

"Asuma Sarutobi; lets just say I'm like you two." The two gave him a questioning look; "I'm a failure in the progress; discarded. Escaped and join the Unmarked. Now I help those who have no home and no wishes for joining." The two looked at each other before letting out a sigh; walking past him and deeper into the sewer.

"This is too troublesome to fight anyways." One mumbled.

Footsteps echo throughout the brightly lit corridor. A figure with people following makes their way through the hall heading to the two steel doors at the end. One of the followers enters a few keys into the keypad by the door before proceeding with a finger print scan and retinal scan. A click was her throughout the hall before both doors open revealing a laboratory. "Sir!" Everyone stands up and salute the lead figure that entered the room.

"What are the reports on our trainees?" asks the male while carefully examining one of the lab tables.

"Well you see..." He quickly turns around coming face to face with one of the many scientists. "We kind of have a small error." With an arch of his eyebrow he had the scientist squirming in his seat, "Trainees 10695 and 10696 has disappeared." He storms out of the room heading to the training area with the scientist following. His eyes scan the trainees. Two were missing.

"How did this happen?" his shout echoes throughout the whole facility.

"We really have no clue, Sir. But we've got agents out scouting the city for the two escapees," states the scientist while flinching.

"Scouting the city! In other words you imbeciles lost two more subject?"

"Sir, the agents last saw them in the lower quadrant to the city," reports one of the military dressed officers that was following him.

"First she disappears with him and three others; and now you're saying we've lost two more? If these two meet up and join with her-You!" he turns pointing at the officer, "what's the status of Her?"

"She's been under the radar lately. And there have been no suspicious activities anywhere in the area, Sir."

He begins to pace back and forth; his arms folded behind his back. "Bring me the Detention Department. They'll more than likely catch the escapees."

"Yes, Sir!" the military person salutes the angered man before running out of the training room. Before the door could close; Hidan came running in with his cult tailing behind him.

"Sir!" Hidan said with salute; "I found her."

"What!" He asked with a bit of joy in his voice.

"She was spotted in the Historical District of the city. Project 009 was also with her." The man grew a smile; looking back at the scientist.

"Tell the Detention Department there last location Skull." Hidan gave a salute as he walked out the room. Hidan walked down the pure white halls until he came to a the double doors that house the Detention Department. Giving a knock before opening the door.

The sky was now at its most darkest. The moon shining bright in the night sky. Neon lights began to flicker before glow; turning the once dark streets into a neon city. Hood up; covering his blond hair, Naruto walked side by side with Ino who wore a hat to cover hers some what. Looking around the somewhat still built part of the city; they notice more people were in better health. The soft sounds of metal feet patter; alerted them of the PSICOM units that walked the streets. Ducking into a little cafe along the street; they took a seat and let out a sigh of relief. Looking down at the menu and back up at each other they exchange a look of how they were going to pay. A waiter came around to them with a cheery smile and attitude. Naruto looked over a Ino; raising a brow. Ino getting the message looked up at the waiter; who in turn gave a nod and walked away after scribbling something on her pad. Look between the two, Naruto tried to figure out what happened.

"Dream Manipulation my ass; there more to you that I don't know yet." Naruto said as Ino gave him a glare.

"Her dream was to marry some famous actor. With a little tweaking in her head; she thinks that you're the actor and I'm your manager. Were eating for free." Naruto gave shrug, not complain about free food. Turning to look out the window; it was such a bright day...now, it was dark and sad. The sound of plates, cups and bowls clattering on the table snapped Naruto from his thoughts; turning to looked at Ino who was already eating.

"You're a Pig." He mumbled; slowly picking at the food in front of him; "I guess your name fits though?" Ino gave him a glare; that remind him that he was insulting a dream walker. Letting out scoff, he turned his attention back to the window as it began to rain.

Soft patter of the rain as it lands upon the tin roof tops of the enclosure of building type cabins. People ran between the building trying to escape the assault of the rain on them. The very few that stood out in the rain, three in all were suited up in PSICOM uniforms. The three were now about their undercover work; working within the private security force of the city. The sleek plate type armor shined in the rain as the leader of the group came walking out. He stood a an even six feet; completely cloak to hide his face. He let out this aura of raw power as his hidden eyes glared between the three of them.

He gave out orders, quick and simple. The three knew that this job, might be their last if they screwed up and the camp in which that are currently standing may become to trouble if they were to be captured. The amount of fear these three had was great; but they each kept their composure before their team leader. It was closing to night when the cloaked man stopped explaining the job and halted his orders. Each let out a sigh in relief before they were once again spoken to; this time by someone else.

"Remember your jobs you fools." Said a high pitch voice; "One mistake and I will personally end your pitiful existence you called a life." They each gave a nod in agreement. "Good, now get the fuck out of the base you damn pigs. We're a quiet community of nomads." The three undercover unmarks knew what she meant. Turning they ran out into the surrounding forest.

"Was that really necessary? TenTen?" Said the cloaked man.

"Yeah Neji. If they can make it look real that we're a nomadic group. Then the likelihood of them coming back is slim." The man named Neji gave a nod; turning to walk back into the safety of the cabin. A screaming howl ripped through the air; Both Neji and Tenten snapped their head back, eyes wide. A single body came flying back into the camp. PSICOM armour shredded and destroyed. Tenten reached behind her back; pulling out a saw-back combat machete. The ground trembled; howls echoing. Neji took a step back; his eyes scanning the surrounding forest. The bushes rustled; out stepped a grey paw; closely followed by another and soon by the dozen. Lycans...wolves. The grey one raised his head into the air; sniffing about.

"What's wrong with them?" Neji whispered.

"Their blind right now." Tenten said; pointing up; "No moon. They have to use their sense of smell." Neji took a step forward; kneeling by the fallen member of his group. He removed the helmet to see the long shaggy brown hair.

"Nazir..._sigh_...let the goddess welcome you in warm hands." Neji whispered. He jumped back in time to dodge an attack by one of the wolves. Said beast let out a growl as it prepared to pounce again. Neji looked over to Tenten; who was jumping between three of them; hacking and slashing away. Jumping back once more; the wolf crashed into a column; Neji made his move hitting the wolves at a few key points killing it instantly.

"Yaa!" Tenten yelled as she ripped her machete out of a wolf's head; "Fuck...how many more are there." Looking around; the whole camp seemed to began to fill with wolves.

"It seems we have a pack in our camp don't you say Hawkeye?" Said a deep voice. Tenten looked back to see a man walk out; a clever type sword strapped to his back. His grey hair hiding his eyes as he he took a stand beside her.

"Water-boy? You find this a time to wake the fuck up too?" Tenten yelled.

"Sure." The man pulled the clever from off his back; holding it with boths hand in front of his face; "Besides...we're in my element." Swinging the clever down; a slash made of water flew from the blade; cutting up a few good wolves. His eyes darted between the emerging wolves; the rain helping him a lot. Twisting the sword into a reverse grip; he blocked a wolf that went head first into the clever size blade. The sound of its skull crushing gave the swordsmen a smile. The two skills fighters danced around in the rain; killing, maiming and injuring any wolves that crossed their paths.

It was then minutes worth of fighting; when the doors to the cabins around the two fighters began to open. Running out were the Unmarked fighters; taking to the defense of their home. Beast to fire; beast to water, beast to the mass of untrained unmarked men. TenTen ripped the lower jaws of one straight off; looking back to the large grey wolf that sat there looking about at them. The Grey wolf gave a low howl; stopping the others from attacking. He got up; walked forward towards TenTen withs its dark eyes on her. Stopping only a few feet of her; it shifted form. Going from standing on four legs to the bipedal form; ending with a Dark hair; tan man in grey shorts. He gave her a smirk; as he turned his head to face the others of his pack.

"Detention Department; leave." He ordered. The wolves all stalked back into forest around the campgrounds; "You." Pointing at Tenten; "Have you seen two blondes come through here?" Tenten gave a no; "Fine. If you see them; report it to the Organization. I will keep this little base as my secret. See them; report it." He turned tail; jogged off before breaking into a sprint. He leapt into the air; changing back into the beast he was. Tenten looked around the camp; blood, guts, decay and sorrow was all around her. Walking over to the cleaver wielding man; she went to address the camp.

"Burn the bodies. Destroy the camp. We move." A sudden outburst of cries; "Separate from the group we have to; remember the golden beacon will signal our new home." She turned to Neji; "You will lead them off; bled into the crowds and don't draw attention to yourselves. I will hunt down those he seeks; I have an important task ahead."

"Yes Tenten." Neji said; "Come on! Get to work we only have a few hours before PSICOM reports here." He followed behind Tenten; "Do you know where to find them?"

"No, buts thats the fun of the hunt." Tenten said with a smile; "Besides...I have a feeling that those two are going to make this little band of misfits a whole lot stronger and safer." She walked into the cabin, closing the door behind her and began to equip herself with her bow, arrow satchel, knives, her machete and the final and last peice; her black blade scimitar. She opened the door; stepping out to see the work that was done. The many wolves bodies piled upon each other being prepared to be burned as the few unmarked loaded up semi-truck with the equipment and gear they had. Neji was overseeing the event; his eyes steadily watching the only entrance into the camp site. She gave Neji a silent nod before running off into the woods.

Within the Organization; behind the Sector Five security walls was a chamber in which four holographic screens floated about. Standing before them was the man from before. He looked from screen to screen as the four heads on the screen seemed to speak. He listened carefully to each of them; making notes on what was being said. When they all came to a stop in their conversation; they went to address him.

"Mr. 7; We have seen the reports on how you are losing experiments from your facility at a steady rate." Said a female voice. The man now know as Mr. 7 gave a weak nod.

"Im sorry Ms. 3; but they are getting too smart for their own good." He said; "I have my Detention department on them as we speak. I shall have result within the hour."

"WE do not care for results." Said a deep masculine voice; "We want to know how you fail to keep them contained." It growled.

"Mr. 2...its wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was." Ms. 3 said softly; "You lead the facility...so the blame falls to you. So to prevent any more failures from your side. We sent Mr. 4 over to oversee." On cue; A blonde hair male stepped from out the shadows of the room. He gave a bow before speaking.

"Ms. 3, Mr. 2 and lastly Leader 1; I will make sure no more experiments escape from this facility." Mr. 4 said; "You have my word as a Number."

"And that is always enough." Ms. 3 gave a bow; "So I call this conference to an end. We will all meet once more on the next full moon. I want to see better upkeep in that facility Mr. 7." With that the screens went dead as the room began to slowly glow with the lights. Mr.7 turned to see Mr.4 standing behind with a blank face.

"I believe a tour is in order." Mr.7 was in shock; before he spoke.

"Y-y-you're the-"

"No one of importance." Mr.4 said; "Now, show me the facility."

* * *

**Well like I said; i hope you like it. Who knows maybe this one might become the only that breaks the hundred review mark for me. Well leave a review; even if you didn't like it. I still would love to here your thoughts so i can change it so you can like it.**


End file.
